1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supersonic vibration driven motor device, and more particularly relates to a motor device which is constructed such that vibratory displacement of the supersonic oscillator is transformed into rotational or linear movement of a mass to be driven by way of flexible deformation of vibratory pieces.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Almost all conventional motor devices used in a variety of industries are driven by electromagnetic energy. In conventional motor devices, however, the dimensions, weight, rotary force (torque) and other factors are limited by the materials and structure of the devices. Since the characteristic functions of the motor device depend on magnetic properties, mechanical strength, and other characteristics of the materials used, it has been impossible to design and construct, in the hitherto known manner, a motor device having higher power in a smaller size than the conventional ones.